


Afternoon Delight

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: I Will See You Where the Shadow Ends [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Now In Color, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, just the intro, minor WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: She had been teasing him all day.Vision could only take so much.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: I Will See You Where the Shadow Ends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195511
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring WandaVision Episode 4 like woah! This was inspired by the intro to episode 3. Someone on tumblr commented that the image of Wanda licking an ice cream cone was very sexual, and I haven’t been able to unsee it since. So this fic was born. 
> 
> Wanda is not pregnant here, because I said so.

She had been teasing him all day.

It had started with her morning yogurt. She licked and sucked the spoon with abandon. He might have believed she was just hungry, but he caught her glancing at him for a reaction. He sought to ignore her. Much as he enjoyed the mutual pleasure they could provide for each other, there had to be some limits.

They had spent the last few of their off days together in bed.

This was apparently a mistake because Wanda only redoubled her efforts. Around midmorning, while Vision was sitting in his armchair reading, she reposed on the couch with a lollipop. He could hear her unwrapping the candy, though he didn’t look up at first.

Then, he made the further mistake of raising his head from his book. Wanda was swirling her tongue all around the lollipop, staring at him. When she noticed him looking, she sucked the entire candy into her mouth and wrapped her lips tightly around it.

It took a mighty effort not to take her to bed then and there.

He made it through lunch by refusing to go into the kitchen while she was eating.

“What do you want to do this afternoon, Vizh?” She asked the question with all the faux innocence she could muster, but Vision could not give in yet.

“Let’s go to the park. It is a beautiful day outside.” Indeed, the spring weather was a perfect 75 and sunny, with a scattering of light, fluffy clouds.

Wanda’s face fell. He so hated to disappoint her, but he was determined. He took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. The gesture smoothed out her frown. “Yes. Let’s.”

They walked outside and down the road to the main square. They waved to all the neighbors they passed. It was a delightful walk. A warm breeze almost seemed to embrace them as they traveled around the green space.

When they came upon an ice cream cart, Vision could not deny Wanda in the face of her excitement. Though an ice cream was a dangerous snack in her current mood. He bought one for himself for form’s sake. They sat at a convenient picnic table.

He watched her take a bite. He could not hold back his smile at her pure delight in that moment. But her expression shifted to a smirk as she licked her way around the cone. He suppressed a groan because they were in public, surrounded by their friends and neighbors.

The task was made more difficult when her free hand landed on his thigh. Vision gave her a look, but she was undeterred. Two could play at that game. He placed his own hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb along the inside.

Wanda closed her eyes. She abandoned her ice cream until it started melting over the side. She started licking frantically at her cone. She wasn’t even trying to be seductive this time, just working to save as much ice cream as possible. Yet somehow Vision found it even more alluring.

She smiled sheepishly at him when se ate the remainder of her ice cream. “May I offer you mine as well, darling?” He held out the treat to her. She took it with alacrity. While she finished it, Vision returned to the cart to collect some napkins.

Wanda showed an extreme degree of gratitude when he wiped at the sticky spots on her hand. She gave him a blinding smile and jumped up to pull him along back toward their home.

The journey back was much faster than their leisurely stroll to the park. Vision felt the urgency as much as Wanda did now. It wasn’t even dinner time yet, but they had no other pressing obligations. There was no reason they should not indulge themselves.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Vision wasted no time embracing his wife. He pressed his lips to hers as she levitated slightly to match his height. “Are you done ignoring me?” Wanda murmured.

“I could never ignore you, but I am prepared to give you the full attention you deserve.”

“About time.” She grinned at him as she backed away, beckoning him toward her. They floated up the stairs together. Entering their bedroom, Vision closed the door behind them. He knew there was no need, but he appreciated absolute privacy.

Vision approached her. She darted away from him. He supposed it was only fair that their positions were reversed when she had been trying to tempt him all day. He chased after her, but she continued to escape him.

However, she finally let herself be caught. Vision cradled the back of her head, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. When she broke away to breathe, she was flushed, her eyes sparkling. “Why don’t you go sit on the bed, husband?”

He obliged her immediately. Wanda sashayed toward him. She sank to the floor before him and reached for his belt. Vision swallowed obviously, despite not needing to. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day.”

“I could ascertain that.”

Vision lifted himself off the bed to assist her endeavor to remove his trousers and underwear. If he hadn’t already been hard, the way she was staring at him and licking her lips would have done the trick. Now that her mouth was hovering over his cock, he struggled not to beg.

He knew that she wouldn’t tease him forever.

But she was drawing it out. She moved her head to kiss at his thighs before finally grasping the base of his cock. He let out a long, low groan at the contact. Wanda smiled up at him. “Please, love.” He could not hold back any longer.

Wanda showed him mercy and finally took him into her mouth. Vision wound his fingers into her hair. She moaned around him, so he moved lower, massaging her shoulders and reaching for her breasts. She pulled away. “Patience, Vizh. This is for you.”

He nodded and wrapped his hands in the covers. “Good.” Satisfaction positively dripped from her voice. It did not help his resolve to keep his hands to himself.

But soon he could focus on nothing besides the magic that her mouth worked on him. She demonstrated every technique that she had been showing off all day. She licked him slowly from root to tip. She swirled her tongue all around the head of his penis before swallowing him down again. She tightened her lips, and he was at the very edge of euphoria.

Then, she stopped. Vision opened his eyes, ready to plead with her once again, ready to do anything if she would finish what she started. Wanda glanced up at him through her lashes in a way that never failed to entrance him. She made sure he kept his eyes on her. As if he could look away now.

She finally took his cock entirely down her throat once more, sucking him hard. Vision let go. His orgasm rushed over him, and he collapsed back on the bed. This sensation always overwhelmed him, no matter how many times he experienced it.

When he was able to open his eyes again, Wanda was kneeling beside him. She ran her fingertips over his cheek. “Did you enjoy yourself, dear?”

“Of course, darling. Allow me to return the favor.” Wanda nodded and climbed into his lap. Vision quickly phased out of the rest of his clothing and placed his hands under her dress. He pushed the fabric up, letting his hands mold to her body.

She sighed when he reached her breasts. She raised her arms, and he pushed the dress over her head. Her hair fell back down around her shoulders. Wanda reached behind her to remove her bra. Vision took advantage of the opportunity to cup her breasts in his hands. He reveled in her soft moan. He could feel the tender nubs of her nipples hardening under his thumbs. Moving over them slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers.

Wanda kissed him back eagerly. There was one significant advantage to his synthezoid form. He was already hard again. But he still wanted to ensure that his wife was prepared. He reached between them to tease at her entrance. He was gratified that she already showed signs of sufficient lubrication. The way she rocked her hips against his fingers confirmed this in no uncertain terms.

So Vision helped Wanda align herself with him. He was not sure whether she lowered herself to join with him or he pulled her onto his cock in that moment. It was immaterial. The only thing that mattered was that they were both holding each other close, that he was inside her and her tongue was in his mouth. Intertwined as much as it was possible to be.

They rocked together, approaching and retreating with no other aim than pleasing the other. Soon they could not even kiss, so focused were they on the movements of their hips. When they finally reached their peaks, they fell together into a blissful heap.

Wanda eventually smiled blearily at him. “Maybe you had the right idea, Vizh. That was definitely worth the wait.”

“It is always difficult to deny you, but that is a benefit.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she nestled against his chest. He couldn’t resist touching her. He ran a hand up and down her spine. “Perhaps next time I will be the one to tease you.”

“Mm. Sounds good,” Wanda said around a yawn. “As long as get to keep doing this forever.”

Vision would do everything in his power to make sure that was the case.

**Author's Note:**

> And they never got out of bed again. JK, but writing fluffy smut can be healing for the soul when canon looks iffy.


End file.
